Kid Flash (Wally West)
"I hate fighting kids, especially these kids" Kid Flash is a sidekick of Flash. History Kid Flash aka Wally West is the son of Rudy and Mary West. Born and raised in Blue Valley, Nebraska, West became an avid fan of the area's local hero, the Flash (Barry Allen). However, Rudy West tried to steer his son towards a normal life. At age 10, West visited his Aunt Iris in Central City. Her boyfriend, Barry Allen, agreed to introduce West to the Flash. When West asked the Flash how he got his powers, the hero set up his lab just like that fateful night but thought the odds of lightning striking it were high. But all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning struck the chemicals and granted West the same powers as the Flash. Impressed, the Flash made him his sidekick, Kid Flash. The Flash taught his protege how to use his powers, including how to properly vibrate his molecules through solid objects, and how to be a hero. A year later, a second lightning bolt struck Kid Flash and changed his costume's color scheme to a dominant yellow pattern. Over the years, he became a friend of Robin (Dick Grayson). During a stalemate with Professor Zoom, Flash called in the first Flash and Kid Flash for help. They could only watch in horror as Allen sacrificed himself to save them when Zoom led them into a lightspeed dimension. Both felt guilty for the Flash's death and blamed each other. Kid Flash, however, projected his guilt onto the first Flash and the two were at odds for years. Kid tried his best to carry on the Flash's mantle and tried to protect Central City alone. He also saw some of Barry Allen's after images but thought they were ghosts and kept it a secret. He served on a now defunct incarnation of the Justice League. During a meeting with Batman and the first Flash (Jay Garrick), Kid Flash learned all three of them saw Allen. At the Flash Museum, Batman prompted the use of the Cosmic Treadmill to track Allen's ghost. They were reunited with Allen in the 25th century and made amends. After Barry Allen defeated Professor Zoom, the four heroes returned back to the present time and re-encountered the Rogues at the First Bank and Flash Museum. Powers and Abilities Kid Flash's primary superpower is his ability to control the speed of which his body vibrates and to move at super speed, which he uses primarily to run at super-human velocities. This super speed is derived from his connection to the Speed Force: a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most speedster heroes draw their powers (while the original Flash, Jay Garrick, can draw upon the Speed Force, allowing him to keep a degree of super speed even when the Speed Force was cut off from the others). Appearances * Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster! * Triumvirate of Terror! * Mitefall! Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Teen Titans Category:Flash Category:Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Teenagers